


She's Got Herself The Universe

by killthwight



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Deathfic, F/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killthwight/pseuds/killthwight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been years since she had last seen him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Got Herself The Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Blue & Black](http://community.livejournal.com/bulmavegeta/)'s drabble challenge #34, the theme was "Cheer".
> 
> Inspired by Toriyama's recent say on Goku and Vegeta's official (and final) deaths.

It had been years since she had last seen him. She should have known as soon as he slowed down and the white hairs started appearing on his head that he would get some asinine idea. She should have recognized that something was about to happen when he was uncharacteristically gentle and affectionate during that week before he left. But she didn’t, and he kissed her goodbye without her even realizing what it was. She cherished the memory of that kiss and its inherent tenderness for years to come.

Vegeta and Goku had disappeared that afternoon, taking one of her space ships. Trunks and Bra told her that for three days they could feel enormous bursts of their father and Goku’s ki somewhere close to their solar system, until on the fourth day both men simply blinked out of existence in one massive explosion that could be seen lighting up the Earth’s sky.

She had mourned, crying until she thought she had ripped her soul apart. Those were dark days, when she didn’t know if her tears were a result of her anguish or her rage. However, when the bout of desperation was over, when the first pang of loss subsided, she realized something important. She knew the man who she had married, and for fourteen years she lived her life, knowing she would see him again someday.

Bulma died one warm autumn morning with a smile on her lips. She had been far more cheerful than anyone thought a dying woman should be. She laughed with her friends, remembering their younger years of adventure; she impishly smiled at her children and conspired with her grandchildren, giving them ideas of mischief. And when her time came she went willingly, knowing who would be waiting for her at the other side.


End file.
